dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Faith
Details *'Title:' 신의 (信義) / Shinui *'Also known as:' The Great Doctor (神醫) *'Tagline:' Fantasy and history will meet. Person and person will meet. Person and heaven will meet. *'Genre:' Historical, romance, time travel, fantasy *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Aug-13 to 2012-Oct-30 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Faith OST Synopsis This drama shows the romance between a warrior from the ancient times and a female doctor from the modern times, their love transcending time and space. It will also tell the story about the process of making a true king. Yoo Eun Soo is a 33-year old plastic surgeon in the year 2012. She was originally a general surgeon, but quickly found that it was an overworked, under-paid profession and jumped ship to plastic surgery. Her dream is to someday open her own practice. One day, Choi Young kidnaps her and takes her back to the Goryeo era, requesting that she use her medical skills to save the life of the Queen. Their ensuing love story is a long journey of faith that spans centuries and transforms them both, as Eun Soo finds true purpose in her medical knowledge for the first time while Young is inspired to live again through Eun Soo's determination, indefatigable cheerfulness and love of life. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Lee Min Ho as Choi Young *Kim Hee Sun as Yoo Eun Soo *Yoo Oh Sung as Gi Chul ;Jang Bin's swarm *Lee Philip as Jang Bin *Kim Soo Yun as Deo Gi ;Gi Chul's swarm *Sung Hoon as Chun Eum Ja *Shin Eun Jung as Hwa Soo In *Jo In Pyo as Goo Yang Gak (Yang Sa) *Choi Suk Jin as Ki Won *Hwang Woo Yun as Ja Woon ;People in the Palace *Ryu Duk Hwan as King Gong Min *Park Se Young as Princess No Gook / Queen In Deok *Lee Byung Joon as Jo Il Shin *Kim Mi Kyung as Court lady Choi *Kwon Min as Ahn Do Chi *Park Yoon Jae as Prince Duk Heung ;Woodalchi troops *Baek Kwang Doo as Bae Choong Suk *Kim Jong Moon as Oh Dae Man *Jung Yoo Chan as Joo Suk *Kang Chang Mook as Dol Bae *Yoon Kyun Sang as Duk Man *Kwang Hoon as Jeom Oh ;Other *Choi Won Hong as Kyung Chang (King Choong Jung) *Oh Jae Moo as Lee Sung Gye *Lee Sook as Man Bo Sibling *Song Kyung Chul as Man Bo Sibling *Song Min Hyung as Lee Je Hyun *Kim Hyung Jong as Lee Saek *Park Jin Soo as mysterious geosa *Ji Yoon Ho as Ji Ho *Choi Chang Yeob as Shi Wool *Lee Soo as Ahn Jae *Choi Min Soo as Moon Chi Hoo (Leader of Crescent Moons) *Kim Hyo Sun as Mae Hee *Ahn Jae Wook as Eun Soo's ex-boyfriend (ep 1) *Park Hwi Soon as Eun Soo's second man *Oh Kwang Rok as fortune teller *Oh Hyun Chul as King Choong Hye *Park Sang Won as Son Yoo (Yuan Envoy) *Jung Dong Kyu *Kim Yoo Jin (김유진) as Jang Hee *Seo Kwang Jae Production Credits *'Production Company:' KIMJONGHAK Production *'Producer:' Lee Hyun Jik *'Director:' Kim Jong Hak, Shin Yong Hwi *'Screenwriter:' Song Ji Na Recognitions *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for Miniseries, Actor (Lee Min Ho) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Lee Min Ho) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Park Se Young) *'2012 20th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Best Actress (Kim Hee Sun) Episode Ratings See Faith/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Time travel Category:Fantasy